The present invention relates to a device for applying a product, especially a liquid-to-viscous product, to a section of hair, and to a method of hair treatment using this device. The invention is most particularly suitable for applying a hair dye product onto hair section by section. The device of the invention may serve for any other hair treatment, such as hair perming, conditioning or other specific treatments. The invention is particularly advantageous for applying a relatively liquid product under clean conditions. However, the product to be applied can be in the form of a cream, a gel or a liquid of relatively high viscosity.
In the case of a hair dye product, hair dyes are typically taken up from a bowl. Such dyes are intended either for overall use, called xe2x80x9cwhole headxe2x80x9d use, in which the hair is completely impregnated with the product for the purpose of modifying the colour of all of it, or for partial use, called use xe2x80x9cin sections,xe2x80x9d in which only certain parts of the hair are impregnated with product so as to obtain, once the treatment has been completed, a non-homogeneous or streaked color effect, thus emphasizing a particular movement of the hair with lighter or darker shades of color than the natural or overall shade of the hair.
FR-A-2,589,337 describes a device for applying a hair dye comprising, firstly, a bottle storing the product to be applied and, secondly, an applicator head fitted to the bottle. The applicator head has an orifice for supplying the product and bears, at its free end, a two-tined fork that the user can guide from one end of a section of hair to the other, when the hair section is placed between the two tines of the fork, for the purpose of applying the product to the section of hair. The space separating the two tines opens directly at their base into an open cavity in which the product accumulates, into which space the supply orifice emerges. This cavity is bounded on its open face by a moveable flap capable of exposing the cavity for the purpose of cleaning the application head easily.
Another type of device for applying a hair product in sections is described in FR-A-2,764,488. This device includes a tip for isolating a given section of hair, and applicator means for dipping into a hair product. The applicator means includes at least one row of teeth. The hair product is applied to the isolated section of hair by bringing the section of hair into contact with the applicator means and by moving the applicator means relative to the section of hair from the point of initial contact towards a free end of the section of hair. Receiving means are provided for keeping the section of hair in application contact with the applicator means throughout their movement.
Other types of devices for applying a hair product in sections are in the form of a comb having, inside, supply channels communicating with a product reservoir. These supply channels open out to the tips of the tines of the comb or to the spaces separating the tines.
Such devices generally suffer from the same drawbacks due to the fact that, in particular, they have an open structure. As a result, because of this structure, the product retained on the applicator means has a tendency to run, especially when the product is relatively liquid. Furthermore, because the hair to be treated does not form a planar surface, the user often needs to change the orientation of the application device depending on the area to be treated. Such an operation also increases the risk of the product running in undesirable areas. In addition, certain applicators of this kind have the drawback of a relatively short autonomy.
Another type of applicator of the section type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,893. With this type of applicator, the part of the hair to be dyed is introduced into a sealed capsule containing a dye product. The section or sections of hair are held in the capsule throughout the time needed for the dye product to act. This type of applicator is well suited for applying products requiring a certain laying time but it is not at all suitable for the aforementioned dyeing in sections.
One of the objectives of the invention is therefore to provide a device for applying a hair product to sections of hair, which does not have the drawbacks mentioned above with reference to the devices of the prior art.
It is in particular an objective of the invention to provide a device allowing a hair product to be applied in a clean and non-sullying manner, and to do so whatever the viscosity of the product to be applied.
Furthermore, it is an aim of the invention to provide a device which has an advantageous manufacturing cost.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device allowing a hair product to be applied, which is simple to use and which allows the product to be applied over the entire length of the section of hair, from the root to its free end, or conversely, from the free end to the root. The application device of the invention is particularly suitable for use at home, either by the consumer himself or by a third person not having any specific experience in hair dyeing.
Although the invention preferably has one or more of the above-mentioned objects and advantages, certain aspects of the invention could be practiced without necessarily accomplishing one or more of the objects and advantages.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
In one aspect, the invention includes a device for applying a hair product, for example a dye product, to sections of hair, the device comprising a component made of at least one elastically deformable material and at least partly defining a reservoir for the product, wherein the component also at least partly defines a slot which communicates with the product reservoir and opens onto the outside of the device, the slot being bounded by two edges which, at rest, are substantially contiguous over at least one portion of the slot so as to create a seal, wherein a section of hair is able to pass through the slot so as to allow the section of hair to be coated with the product in response to movement of the device in a longitudinal direction with respect to the section of hair.
It is clearly understood that the intended seal, within the context of the present application, is understood to mean a seal or quasi-seal relative to a given composition. It is clear that the conditions for obtaining such a seal (in particular, the density of the elastic material, the relative bearing of the edges defining the slot) vary according to the viscosity of the product. Likewise, such a seal corresponds to a seal under normal conditions of use, particularly with regard to the lifetime of the device.
This arrangement allows the section of hair to be brought into contact with the product, continuously, over all or part of its length, and without appreciable flow of product out of the reservoir. For this purpose, the user takes hold of a precise section of hair, which preferably is as thin as possible, and positions it in the slot. The movement is simple and precise and makes it possible for the desired dyeing of hair in sections to be carried out rapidly over all or part of its length. During application, the seal is provided whatever the position of the application device. Any outflow of product is almost impossible when the elasticity of the elastically deformable component which defines the slot is chosen appropriately. In addition, the risk of the product coming into contact with the user""s hands is markedly reduced.
Furthermore, while allowing relative movement of the component partly defining the slot along the section of hair, the component prevents substantially any movement which would lead to its contact with all or part of the section during the treatment being broken. The section of hair is thus kept in the slot during the treatment. With such a configuration, the section is xe2x80x9cpinchedxe2x80x9d between two parts of the device, without being gripped too tightly, so as to allow the device to slide along the section from one of its ends to the other. Thus, throughout the movement of the device a portion of the section of hair is impregnated with product.
Advantageously, the elastically deformable component is designed so that the section of hair, when passing through the slot, also passes through the product reservoir.
According to one particularly simple embodiment, one of the two edges defining the slot is defined by a portion of an enclosure which is made of a material impermeable to the product. The component made of elastically deformable material is disposed in the enclosure, the enclosure having an opening to permit access to the slot from outside the device. Preferably, the opening in the enclosure is bounded by guide members shaped to guide insertion of the section of hair into the device.
According to another particularly preferred embodiment, the two edges of the slot are formed by the component made of elastically deformable material. In this case, a first edge of the slot may be formed by a first part of the component made of a first elastically deformable material. The second edge of the slot is formed by a second part of the component and is made of a second elastically deformable material. The reservoir may be sealed with respect to the outside even with sections of hair having a large volume, and without any risk of the product flowing out of the reservoir to the outside, whatever the position of the application device. For this purpose, the two parts of the component are advantageously mounted so as to exert a suitable compressive force between the first and second edges. Thus, the slot edges are made substantially contiguous. In addition, a relatively wide section may be held between the edges.
This arrangement has another advantage since, because of the elastic compressive force exerted between the first and second edges of the slot, wiping of the section of hair occurs during the treatment. In this way, any excess product deposited on the section of hair in the reservoir is removed before the section leaves the slot and is retained within the device. Thus, a section of hair already impregnated with product cannot cause, by being brought into contact with an untreated part of the hair, undesirable dyeing of the untreated hair.
Preferably, the elastically deformable materials are chosen from the group of elastomers chosen from ethylene-propylene copolymers; polyether-block-amides; polyvinyls; ethylene-propylene-diene terpolymers (EPDM); styrene-butadiene-styrene block copolymers (SBS); styrene-ethylene butylene-styrene/styrene-isoprene-styrene block copolymers (SEBS-SIS); thermoplastic polyurethanes; blends of polypropylene with styrene-ethylene butylene-styrene/styrene-isoprene-styrene block copolymers (SEBS-SIS); blends of polypropylene with ethylene-propylene-diene terpolymers (EPDM); and blends of polypropylene with styrene-butadiene-styrene block copolymers (SBS).
Preferably, the slot extends over an opening angle of from 20xc2x0 to 320xc2x0, and more preferably from 120xc2x0 to 200xc2x0. The slot may be partially produced in the elastically deformable component, for example, by mechanical cutting (using a knife) or thermal cutting (using a laser). Advantageously, the slot is produced over a depth of approximately 1 mm to approximately 20 mm, and preferably approximately 3 mm to approximately 8 mm.
Advantageously, the two edges of the slot are accessible from the outside of the component made of elastically deformable material, the two edges of the slot being flared with respect to one another to define an open portion. Thus, the insertion of the section of hair into the slot is facilitated.
According to one embodiment, the product reservoir is bounded, at least partly, by a hollowed-out portion of the component made of elastically deformable material.
Thus, the component made of elastically deformable material may form, for example, a cylinder whose center is hollowed out so as to form the product reservoir.
According to another embodiment, the product reservoir is formed inside the actual structure of the material forming the elastically deformable component, especially open or semi-open cells of the material which intercommunicate multidirectionally. In this case, it is possible to produce the component made of elastically deformable material in the form of a solid cylinder and it is the cylinder itself which forms the product reservoir.
Preferably, the elastically deformable component may include a sponge or a foam, the size of the open or semi-open cells of which may be from approximately 0.1 mm to approximately 2.5 mm.
Preferably, the foam or the sponge is hydrophilic, such as polyurethane, viscose or polyester sponges or foams. Thus, the section of hair may be slipped gently between the edges of the slot. In certain cases, depending on the nature of the product to be applied and of the section of hair, it may prove to be advantageous to use a hydrophobic foam or sponge, such as polyethylene, polypropylene or polyether sponges.
Advantageously, the application device includes a resealable hole or passage which can be closed off so as to allow the reservoir to be filled with the product. Preferably, this hole is made in the enclosure.
The enclosure may, for example, be made by molding a relatively rigid thermoplastic chosen from polyethylenes, polypropylenes, polystyrenes, polyvinyl chlorides, polyethylene terephthalates, etc. Other materials may also be used. Such an enclosure may be molded in two or three pieces, advantageously without a reverse taper. Advantageously, it is made of a transparent material, thereby making it possible to check the fill level of the product in the reservoir.
Advantageously, the application device of the invention may further include a grip, such as an elongate handle.
A structure may be provided to immobilize the component made of elastically deformable material in the enclosure. Advantageously, the component made of elastically deformable material is immobilized in the enclosure by pinching, using one (or two) fitted lids to close off the enclosure. Such pinching may be achieved, for example, by use of one or more notches or sharp edges placed on the lid(s) or a portion of the enclosure, in contact with the lid(s). The lid(s) may be fixedly or removably mounted.
The application device of the invention may further include a mount to allow the applicator device to be mounted on a container forming an auxiliary reservoir. This mount connects the applicator device to an auxiliary reservoir containing a relatively large amount of product. In this case, the auxiliary reservoir can be brought, permanently or selectively, into communication with the reservoir. The container may have at least one deformable wall, making it possible, by compression, to transfer a dose of product into the product reservoir of the applicator device. The auxiliary container, when it is fastened to the enclosure, may serve as a grip.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method for applying a hair product, for example a dye product, to sections of hair, the method comprising isolating a section of hair to be coated with the product, passing the isolated section through a slot at least partly bounded by a component made of at least one elastically deformable material, the component at least partly defining a reservoir for the product with which the slot is in communication, wherein the slot opens onto the outside of an application device and is bounded by two edges which, at rest, are substantially contiguous over at least one portion of the slot so as to create a seal, and moving the elastically deformable component in a longitudinal direction with respect to the section.
According to one aspect, the present invention includes an applicator device. The applicator device includes a component formed of at least one elastically deformable material, a reservoir for a product, a slot in communication with the reservoir, the slot being at least partially defined by the component and being accessible from an outside of the device, the slot being bounded by edges configured to be placed in a substantially contiguous position so as to create a seal, wherein the slot is configured to permit a section of hair to pass through the slot and become coated with product in response to movement of the device in a longitudinal direction with respect to the section of hair.
According to another aspect of the invention, a product application system is provided. The product application system includes an auxiliary reservoir and the applicator device.
According to a further aspect of the invention, another method of applying a hair product to at least one section of hair is provided. The method includes selecting a section of hair to be coated with the product, passing the selected section of hair through a slot defined at least partially by substantially contiguous edge portions, the slot being at least partly bounded by a component formed of at least one elastically deformable material, the component at least partly defining a reservoir containing a product, and the slot being in communication with the reservoir, and moving the component in a longitudinal direction with respect to the section of hair to transfer the product to the section of hair.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, the applicator device includes an elastically deformable component, a reservoir for the product, the reservoir being positioned in the elastically deformable component and being in fluid communication with at least a portion of the elastically deformable component, and a slot at least partially defined by the elastically deformable component, the slot being bounded by edges and being configured to receive a section of hair between the edges.
According to another aspect of the invention, the method of applying includes providing the applicator wherein the reservoir contains a product, passing a section of hair through the slot, and moving the device longitudinally with respect to the section of hair to transfer product from the device to the section of hair.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.